


A Night in Paris

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bad Ideas, F/M, Human Names, M/M, Paris (City), breaking up over text, but good times, but its mentioned and only in one sentence, duh - Freeform, francis and monique are orphaned, illegal gambling, lowkey underage drinking, monique has a gambling problem, rlly proud of my 7th grade self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: Francis is a somewhat poor boy, well he had a roof over his head, he made somewhat good money from his flower shop that he ran with his sister, he had two of the bestest friends someone could ask for, his flower shop also had customers, but never has a rush hour. Even though, his parents died when he was younger, the electricity doesn't work most of the time, he doesn't always have food, he didn't really go to school, and he's pretty sure that the money his sister made was from gambling





	A Night in Paris

"Monique, where did you get that money?" A young Frenchman asked. 

"At my job of course," Monique answered. 

"And what is the job?" The Frenchman asked again. 

"I work at the flower shop," she answered again. 

"So do I, but what is your other job? I don't even pay you that much and you have at least ten dollars right in your hand" he integrated her. 

"This was from my paycheck you gave me" she answered once more. 

"Your paycheck is next week, Monique. Just tell me where you got the money," he was getting a little annoyed at his sister. 

"Dieu Francis! I got this money from my job!" she started to yell. 

"At what job?" Francis yelled back. 

"Since when did you start to care! I got euros from my job and we need it to survive! It shouldn't matter where I got it!" She was screaming at him.

"Look! I don't want stolen money! IF you did steal the money! For all I know, this could have been money for payment after you killed someone!" He started to scream back at her.

"Très bien! I was gambling ok?! We aren't going to live just from the flower shop! Have you seen how much we make?!? We barely have enough to feed ourselves! I don't want to die! I don't want you to die!" She screamed, tears started to form in her eyes. 

"Je suis désolé, Monique, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to know how you made the money," Francis eyes soften and his voice became more caring. She looked into her brother's caring blue eyes. The two started hugging before Francis asked, "Where do you go gambling? When do you started gamble? Who even taught you to gamble?" 

"It's at a place not far from here. Usually at night, unless you go out with your friends. And I taught myself. Je suis quite good at it too," Monique answered. 

The two lived together in a two story flower shop, first floor was the flower shop while the second floor is where they actually live, in Paris. "Bonne nuit!" Monique said somewhat sounding in a hurry.

"Bonne nuit!" Her brother, Francis, replied. He kissed her forehead before the two parted into their separate rooms. 

Once she was sure Francis was asleep, she grabbed her cards and left her home quietly. She didn't know why she's doing this, she just told him that she goes gambling, so she could just leave the house in a normal manner. 'I just don't want to wake him' she thought to herself, 'yeah, I just don't want to wake him.' It's not like she was doing something bad, well gambling was bad, but she still does it. Soon she reached the spot where she gambled. 

"What took you so long?" Ravis, a boy about her age, asked. Even though he was young, he's quite the alcoholic. 

"She didn't have to rush, plus we still have about five minutes before we actually start" Erika, a girl a bit taller than Monique, replied. 

"Who's missing?" Monique asked, finally speaking up. 

"Let me think," Ravis said, "Adriano isn't here." 

"Also Michèle isn't here" Erika added.

"We're here!" Two new voices yelled tiredly.

"Ok, now let's start!" Monique said happily as she clapped her hands together. 

"Wait, where's our dealer?" Michèle asked. Soon everyone heard a few firecrackers at the entrance of their little passage. "There he is," she answered to her own question. 

"Like, did you think you could start without me?" Their dealer, Leon, asked. 

"Where did you get the coffee?" Adriano asked. 

"Actually it's tea," the Asian corrected, "I made some before I left"

"Why did you make tea? And did anyone find you out?" Michèle asked. 

"Because, I was like totally thirsty and teach is like, fast asleep. Even though I'm pretty sure he's doing it with Ivan," Leon answered again. Naturally, everyone there looked at Ravis.

"Why are all of you looking at me?" Ravis asked. 

"Because you're his brother" Monique answered.

"T-That doesn't mean anything!" Ravis sputtered. 

"It like, totally does. Your brother and my brother are doing it in his bedroom right now," Leon said calmly.

"Can we just get gambling now?" Erika asked, seeing her friend's discomfort. Monique passed Leon the cards as the group gathered in a circle, sitting down.

~~~~~timely limely~~~~~

"And I win again," Monique said, receiving the money from her friends. 

"What is this? The fifth time you won?" Adriano asked.

"I think so," Erika answered. 

Adriano leaned next to Leon and asked, "who do you think bottomed?" 

"Like, I think it was totally Ivan," Leon replied.

"That's weird, do you think Ivan actually bottomed?" He asked again.

"Yeah, like he seems like he would bottom." Leon replied once more.

"Why are you talking about who topped or bottomed!??" Ravis asked a little too loud.

"Because it's an interesting topic. I mean, Ivan seems like he would bottom," Adriano answered. An assortment of 'yeahs' or 'I could see that' was heard.

"We're done here right?' Erika asked.

"Yeah, we don't want our brothers finding out why we were out so late," Monique replied, "Au revoir mon amis!" More 'byes' were heard, all in different languages, as the group of friends parted. 

It was about 3am when Monique started to rush to her home. As she got closer, she saw a light of sorts in her home. She did tell Francis that she gambled, but she still didn't want him noticing she was gone. Luckily her brother just went to the bathroom with a candle lit and didn't check on her. The electricity didn't work most of the time, so she knew why he was using a candle and not the lights. She was still downstairs, so the young French girl put her winning money in the cash register, before she went back to her room and fell asleep.

\---it's morning now, even though when I'm typing this, it's night----

Francis got up, made himself breakfast, put up the open sign, gave the flowers water, woke up his sister, made her breakfast, and started to work. That's how his mornings went, about everyday, he liked it though. The bell chimed as a new customers came in, Monique usually worked at the cash register, when she noticed that these customers were new ones. 

"Bonjour! Welcome to 'French Roses', what can I do for you?" She also noticed that these customers were holding hands and one had MONSTROUS eyebrows. They kind of reminded her of Leon's eyebrows but these eyebrows are way thicker. 

"Great we're in a French shop," Eyebrows said, annoyed. 

Monique hated when people dissed her country, so she quickly replied, "Well what do you expect? You're in Paris, France's capital. Of course this is going to be a French shop, not to mention that the store is actually called 'French Roses'."

"Do you have any other flowers?" The other one asked, Monique noticed that this one had a bomber jacket and had a cowlick.

"Look around, of course we have other flowers. What kind do you want?" She asked.

"We are looking for lavender ones, thank you very much,” Eyebrows scoffed. From what Monique could tell, he was British, and she didn't like the British that very much. She went to the duo and looked for some lavenders. 

"Woah dudette, you're super tiny!" The other said. She could tell that he was an American, she hated Americans more than the British, especially when they make fun of her height.

"And you're obnoxious," she replied, still looking for their flowers.

"Aren't you rude," the Brit pointedly pointed out.. 

"No, your boyfriend is though. He shouldn't said something totally obvious," she replied once more. "Hah!" She said before grabbing some flowers and walking to the counter, placing them there. "And that would be 4.50, please" she said to the couple. 

The American reached for some money in his jacket, while Eyebrows told her in a white mom manner, "I would like to speak to your manager," 

"Sorry, but he's not here," the small French woman replied. 

"Well where is he?" He asked, getting more annoyed. "Can't you call him?"

"He is most likely somewhere inside the Eiffel Tower. And I can't call him because he doesn't have phone." She answered. 

"Here's your money, small dudette!" The American said before the duo left. 

*few days later* 

The bell chimed, revealing the same Englishman as last time, but this time, the American wasn't with him. "Bonjour! How may I help you?" Francis called out.

"Are you the manager?" Eyebrows asked annoyed.

"Yes. May I ask why?" Francis asked. 

"Because I would like one of your employees fired," Eyebrows answered.

Francis knew who he was talking about, but he still asked, "which one?" Right after this happened, the bell chimed, revealing Monique holding some brand new flowers.

"That one!" Eyebrows yelled as he pointed at her.

The French girl put away the flowers, while she groaned, "and you're here"

Francis shrugged, "Sorry but I can't do that."

"And why is that so?" The Briton asked. 

"Because she is the only other employee who works here and my sister." The Frenchman replied. 

"Please tell me that you are also here to buy some flowers" Monique butting into the conversation said.

"Yeah, I'll buy some flowers I guess," the Englishman replied. The great grandfather clock chimed, making Arthur jump. 

"Oh! It's my break now! Bye Monique! Bye Eyebrows!'' Francis yelled as he scurried out of the little shop. 

"Hey! My name isn't Eyebrows, it's Arthur!" Eyebr... I mean Arthur yelled at the man. Too bad Francis was already out of the door. 

"So, where's your American boyfriend, hum Arthur?" Monique asked.

"At some Russian's house" he answered even though he didn't look quite happy when he said that. This made Monique almost drop her flowers. "Is something wrong with that?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"Is this Russian's name Ivan Braginsky?" Monique asked again while walking around putting the correct flowers in the correct vase.

"Yes, why?" Arthur wanted to know what was wrong about Ivan, he did look scary and murderous, but he couldn't actually be murderous. Right?

"Nothing is wrong with that. It's just that he did my friend's older brother a few days ago" she confessed. 

"And how do you know this?"

"Because my friend told me," 

"And how does he know this?" 

"He says the two are quite loud when they are frick-fracking,"

"And who is Ivan doing?" 

"Yao Wang" 

"What is your friend's name?" 

"Li Xiao" 

"Who?"

"It's a Chinese name. His English name is Leon,"

"Oh great..."

"What's wrong with Leon?"

"He almost burned down my house a while ago with firecrackers." 

"Oh yeah! He told me about that,"

"Well at least he only told one person," 

"He didn't just tell me you know, he told me and about four other people. Not to mention that his two date mates, Michèle and Emil, recorded the whole thing." 

The two found themselves in a conversation before Arthur's phone made a 'ding' sound. "What's it say?" The young French girl asked scooting closer to him. He read the message before dropping his phone. "Something tells me it isn't good" she said, still not getting a reply.

"Of course it isn't good!" He snapped at her, "My boyfriend just broke up with me and our three year relationship!" He fell to his knees as tears started to fall out. Monique bent down and patted the Briton's back, reassuringly. 

"Who is the girl anyways?" She asked, even though she didn't expect anything out of him. He just kept quiet, so she picked up the now broken phone. "Oh no" was all she could say. The girl that was kissing the American didn't make her say that, nope, it was the trio behind them. From what she could tell, they were on the Eiffel Tower. Did she like it? Nah. Did she hate the American for breaking the Brit's heart? She didn't even know the guy. Was her brother and his two friends about to get hurt? Most likely. 

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, not even looking up at her. 

"Sorry but you’re going to have to leave," she answered while she got up and fixed her dress. 

"Where are you going?" He asked again, he really didn't want to be left alone.

"To the Eiffel Tower, of course," Monique answered again. 

"Why?" He asked once more.

"Because my brother and his friends are going to get hurt and I don't want someone that I don't really know inside my flower shop. Plus I don't want to pay for another hospital bill," the French woman answered, "you can come along if you want. Give your ex a piece of your mind for breaking up with you over text." 

He got up, wiping the last of his tears with his arm. "Let's get going then," was all he said as the two left the shop. 

The two were now at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower when the Englishman asked, "how do you even know your brother and his friends are going to get hurt?" 

Monique went into deep thought before saying, "I just know, it's kind of like a sixth sense."

Luckily Francis and his friends were still there when Monique and Arthur got up there, but so was Arthur's ex boyfriend, Alfred, and his new girlfriend were still up there too. "Toni, you should try to do a backflip over Gilbert!" Francis yelled. 

"You know what we could do guys?" Gilbert asked. From what Arthur could tell, Gilbert was the albino one while Toni was the brown haired one.

"We should play duck, duck, goose!" Toni said, like a child.

"Good you're not doing anything dangerous" Monique said.

"Oh! Moi say that Monique should play with us too!" Francis yelled. 

"I wasn't here to play duck, duck, goose, Francis, I was here to take all three of you home," Monique said again. 

"Woah, Toni, that guy next to Moni has HUGE eyebrows" Gilbert whispered to his friend.

"I do NOT have HUGE eyebrows, mind you!" Arthur yelled, overhearing the whisper.

"Artie?" A new voice asked, that belonging to a American. The American stopped sucking face to his new girlfriend as he looked at the Brit. "Why are you here!?!" He asked again, sounding like this was a secret that Arthur shouldn't know. 

"I am here to stop Francis and his friends to do something stupid," Arthur replied in a calm manner but he was anything but calm.

"Who's Francis? " Alfred asked as he was starting to look quite angry with his ex. 

Francis saw this, so he quickly replied, "Why his new boyfriend, of course." 

Francis stood right next to his "new boyfriend" while Antonio whispered to Gilbert,"Do you even know Arthur?" 

"No, do you?" Gilbert asked back.

Monique's eyes widen, "Wait, wait, wait. Is that you Natalie?" 

Natalie looked at her, "Isn't nice to see you live and well, Monique."

"How do you know each other?" Alfred asked. 

"She dated my friend for a while then broke things off to her. Luckily, we were able to comfort her." Monique had venom in her voice.

"Oh please, Erica was a mere plaything. She's weak, short, pushover, shall I go on?" Natalie shot back.

"Do you know how much you meant to her? She loved you! It took forever to get her out of depression! You were the light of her life! Erica still doesn't do certain things because they remind her of you! Can you just tell her you're sorry?" Monique ranted. Everyone was stunned, not mainly because of what happened to Erica, but because Monique spoke with fire in her voice. The French woman might be small, but she can be scarier than anything they ever seen. 

Natalie glared, "Oh please. This is what I meant by weak, she'll cry over every little thing."

"I'm scared," Antonio whispered to his friends. They nodded along. 

"Is it me, or are you even sexier like this?" Alfred asked, noting Natalia's tone of voice. 

"Now is not the time for that!" Arthur scolded.

Francis smirked, “Yes, we should really get going. Au revoir Alfred and Natalie.” He wrapped an arm around his new boyfriend as the five of them walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more complex, but I doubt that's gonna happen. I hope you guys like this fanfic tho! And thanks for reading this!


End file.
